


Genuine

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 7th.Prompt word - genuine.





	Genuine

"Honey, can you come here for a minute?" Blaine heard Kurt calling for him from the kitchen.

 _Oh no_ , he thought. _It's Kurt's groomzilla's voice. It can't be good._

"Yes, darling?" He got up from the couch, the newest National Geographic issue be damned.

"What was your part to do before our wedding?" Kurt asked nicely, but Blaine knew him enough to know he's fuming with rage inside. Kurt rarely aimed his anger on him, but the closer to the wedding it got, the more frustrated his fiance was becoming.

"Umm. Take care of the thank you cards, don't gain any weight and be at the altar on time?" Blaine didn't mean to form this as a question. But groomzilla Kurt was scary, so sue him.

"Exactly. Do you know what came in the mail today?" Without giving him chance to answered, Kurt continued. "Our cards. I read them. Every one of them. All two hundred and four. And you know what?"

Blaine didn't know, didn't even try to guess, so he just shook his head. He tried to remember where they kept his favourite blanket, because it was clear as fuck he's spending the night on the couch.

"You misspelled the word 'genuine'."

Kurt voice was so calm, that Blaine was afraid to breathe. He vaguely remember a word or two underlined with red in the Word document, but he thought it could be a surname of some relative he didn't even know.

Well, he was wrong.

"I'm sorry?" he tried.

"The wedding is in two weeks. We agreed to have it all ready beforehand, so we have more time for honeymoon."

"I know, Kurt. And I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that" Blaine came closer to Kurt and tried to kiss him, but his fiance stepped back. "I'll try to fix it."

"No, you will not try. You will fix it" Kurt put the box full of cards he held in his arms on the counter. "Just do this. Please" he added as an afterthought and left the kitchen.

 _Guest bedroom_ , Blaine thought, taking the box with him to his office. _The blanket is in guest bedroom._


End file.
